One of ordinary skill in the art recognizes that traction is most commonly defined as adhesive, static or, generally, any friction between a body and a surface on which the body is to move. The greater the traction, the greater the force that is required such that the body slides with respect to the surface, i.e. friction and hence traction is or approaches zero. For example, vehicle tires and a concrete surface define a certain traction value between them based on the physical composition and structural configuration of each of them in a complex manner that is beyond the scope of this disclose, but know to one of skill in the art by reference to applicable science and engineering texts. Loss of traction may happen when there is sliding between the body and the surface as a result of sufficient force and/or a different surface interposed between the body and the primary surface (such as, water, lubricant or other similar material).
Current known devices that are used to measure traction with respect to a road surface are disadvantageous in that they are large, bulky, unnecessarily complex, difficult to operate and expensive. Generally, a large, heavy and complex apparatus is towed or rolled over a given surface during use. Separate and/or shared hydraulic, electrical and/or electronic systems are commonly used in connection with an additional or separate wheel and tire combination, whereby traction between the tire and the surface may be determined by reference with respect to other wheels of the towing vehicle or the apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight, hand-held, portable device capable of determining a value that correlates to the available traction between a body and a desired surface.